


We Built Something Here

by arey0unasty



Series: Christmas [3]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Bliss, Family, Festive Skippus, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, we love a good cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: The Hoppus-Skiba family celebrates Christmas





	We Built Something Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the Christmas fic that absolutely no one asked for that is also like 3 days late.
> 
> None of this is real, no disrespect intended to any mentioned persons
> 
> Title: Right Where You Want Me to Be - A Day To Remember

“Dad.”

“Dad, wake up, it’s Christmas!” 

Mark blinked his eyes open and stared at his son.

“Merry Christmas, kiddo. Where’s pops at?” Mark asked.

“Making breakfast. He told me to wake you up.” With that, Jack waltzed out of the room. Mark couldn’t help but laugh at his son.

Mark stretched his muscles and eventually made his way out of bed. He put on a pair of sweatpants and his signature octopus shirt and headed downstairs. 

“Smells delicious, Matthew.” He said upon reaching the kitchen. Mark kissed Matt’s cheek, smiling at the soft blush that covered his cheeks. “Merry Christmas, my wonderful family.”

The Hoppus-Skiba family always celebrated Christmas the same way each year. Matt would make breakfast, and then they’d open presents. After a quick clean up, they sat down and watched ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas.’ After that, it was lunch with the Morse and Barker family before heading to Mark’s parent’s house. It was always a busy, but fun, day.

Matt’s breakfast this year consisted of vegan omelettes and french toast, with a fruit salad on the side. 

Mark was glad Matt was the household cook, because he would’ve just toasted some bagels and called it a day. Maybe waffles if he was feeling productive.

Mark volunteered to do the dishes after breakfast, since he’d gotten up last. “I can’t believe I slept through the whole night.” Mark said.

“Yeah, well, you were exhausted.” Matt smirked at him, sipping at his coffee, knowing damn well he was the reason Mark had slept so good. He wasn’t gonna say that in front of Jack, however.

Matt, on the other hand, had slept until about four in the morning and then gotten up to get all of the presents set up. And then he couldn’t fall back asleep, so he made a pot of coffee and watched netflix until Jack meandered downstairs. 

“You’re gonna have a caffeine crash by noon, Matty.” Mark said. He knew Matt had consumed _at least_ an entire pot by himself.

“Not if I keep drinking coffee, I won’t. Use your smarts, Markus.” Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes. At least Matt drank enough coffee to not be overly affected by how sickeningly sweet he made it. 

“Yeah, okay, I’m gonna need you to drink some water inbetween cups of coffee just so you don’t die on me.” It was Matt’s turn to scoff and roll his eyes.

“Alright, dear, only because you asked. Wanna open presents now? I’m almost positive Jack’s in there vibrating in his seat.” Matt said. He started to refill his cup, stopped to glance at Mark, and then poured himself a glass of water instead.

“Good boy,” Mark watched Matt’s cheeks turn red. He _loved_ teasing Matt like this. “And I’m pretty sure if anyone’s vibrating in place, it’s you.” 

The opening of presents was a quick event. Mark and Matt only had a few gifts and Jack had gotten a rather big pile in comparison.

Mark gave Matt a photo album with a bunch of pictures from over the years. From the first time they met, to the tour they did together back in day, up until a few days ago. Matt cried. A lot. It was endearing how much joy it brought him. 

Matt had gotten Mark a customized Apple Watch band. It was a simple leather band, but it had both of their intials and the date they’d offically gotten together on the inside. He also gave Mark a new pair of in-ear monitors for their next tour. 

Mark _might_ have gotten a little misty eyed over the wristband. Key word: might. He denied it when Matt pointed it out.

They got the living room cleaned up and the presents put away, finally settling down to watch their movie of choice. Mark was laying on the couch, Matt practically on top of him, and Jack was in sprawled out across the floor, looking at his phone.

Teenagers.

Mark couldn’t talk. He had twitter open fifteen minutes into the movie. 

Afterwards, they got ready to do Christmas with friends and family. 

Mark and Matt definitely spent _too_ much time in the shower, but they still managed to make it to Travis’s house on time. 

Travis said he was cooking, which meant Crossroads takeout and whatever else everyone brought over. It was good enough for them. The adults all hung out in the kitchen after lunch while the kids entertained themselves outside. 

Mark watched Jack with a smile on his face. He was really glad Matt had introduced him to Toby’s kid. It was nice knowing that Jack had someone else his age that knew what it was like having a ‘famous’ person as a dad. And by famous, he meant full-time touring musician. Mark didn’t get hounded nearly as much as other celebrities living in Los Angeles. 

Eventually they made their way to Mark’s parent’s house. It took all of half an hour before Mark’s parents had pulled him to the side. 

“So,” his dad began. “When are you gonna pop the question?”

Mark let out an awkward laugh. “Jesus, dad, you really couldn’t wait to ask that, could you? And I think tonight maybe. He’s big into cliches and his best friend, and also his dad, said Matt would love it.” 

“Oh, good, you even asked his dad! I knew I raised a gentleman.” His mom said. She was happy for Mark. He had finally found the person he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And she truly adored Matt. 

His parents pulled him in for a hug, and then left to go talk to rest of the family.

When Mark joined the group again, he couldn’t help but notice the lack of Matt in the room. 

A few minutes had passed, and Matt still hadn’t returned. 

“He might’ve gone to your room. He looks exhausted.” Jack stated, plopping down on the couch beside him. 

“Thanks kiddo. We might have to leave soon, although I’m sure your grandma would love it if you spent the night.” Mark ruffled his hair. 

Mark made his way back to his childhood bedroom, navigating through the house from muscle memory. He gave a quick knock on the door and went in, after no response.

He couldn’t help but coo at the sight before him. Matt was curled up on his bed, wearing the sweatshirt he’d stolen from Mark earlier that day. Mark took a quick picture. He smiled, Matt looked adorable.

“Matty, sweetheart.” Mark gently tapped his arm.  
Matt roused, having just fallen asleep. “Are you feeling okay or just tired? We can go home now if you want.” 

“Too much coffee.” Matt said simply. Mark chuckled at him.

“Not to say I told you so, but I told you so.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Mark expected that response.

“Come on, let’s go home and you can take a nap. I can manage dinner tonight.” Matt groaned at him, and Mark realized he probably had a headache. 

It took a few minutes, but Matt woke up and they made their way to the living room. Both men were aware it’d be another few minutes before they managed to actually leave. And they still had to do Christmas photos.

Nearly an hour had passed before they were able to leave. They narrowly avoided rush hour traffic, and were home in no time. 

Matt immediately made his way to bed. Mark and Jack hung out for a while until they decided to start dinner.

They were making eggplant parmesan over vegan pasta. The entire family loved it, and Mark knew it was simple enough for even him to not fuck up. Still, he enlisted Jack’s help, just to bond, and also because Jack actually enjoyed cooking. 

Once they had everything ready, Mark went to go get Matt while Jack cleaned.

Mark had told Jack about his plans to propose long before he bought the ring. He wanted to be sure Jack was okay with it, and he was, he even encouraged Mark to go through with it. 

“Hey Matt, you feelin’ better?” Mark asked, sitting down beside Matt on the bed. Matt just nodded. Mark stayed in his spot, knowing that Matt would just go back to sleep if he left. “Dinner’s ready. Normally I’d let you skip out and sleep, but it is Christmas, so that’s not happening today.” Mark was aware he was rambling. He was nervous.

His plan was to ask after dinner. Nothing super extravagant, because they were both way too old for a flashy engagement. They were gonna have a glass of wine, and then Mark would do it. Jack was recording it for them. They’d established a cue for Jack so he knew it was about to happen. It’d be obvious something was up if he was just lingering in the kitchen after dinner.

“I figured, I’m starving anyway. Let me get dressed and I’ll be down in a few.” Matt said. He had sat up, and Mark had to physically restrain himself from popping the question then and there. Matt looked adorable, hair tussled, eyes sleepy, and a small, content grin on his face. In that moment Mark was so overcome with love towards the man in front of him. 

But he didn’t. He stood and waited for Matt to get out of bed before he returned to the kitchen. 

Jack had cleaned the dishes and set the table for them, and Mark was really grateful he had such an awesome kid.

When Matt made his way downstairs, they ate dinner in relative silence. Matt deemed their meal good, and Mark felt smug that he’d managed to make a decent meal. Albeit, with Jack’s help. He still did most of the work.

Matt cleaned the rest of the dishes since Mark had done them that morning. While he did that, Mark poured them some wine. He lit a couple of Matt’s favorite candles to help with the mood, and clear the lingering smell of their dinner.

Mark reached down and felt for the box in his pocket. He needed to make sure he actually had it before this went any further. 

“Hey Matt, where’d you actually order this watch band from? I didn’t know you could get them customized like this.” 

Just like he predicted, Matt started talking about the website he’d found and ordered it from. Mark didn’t really care that much, but he knew it’d get him talking long enough for Jack to get his phone ready. 

Mark saw Jack out of the corner of his eye, phone up and ready to record. He took a deep breath, watching as Matt pulled out his phone, presumably to show Mark the website. As Matt was fiddled with his phone, Mark kneeled down and opened the box.

“So yeah, this is where I- oh my god, Mark. What are you doing?” Matt stared at him, mouth agape.

“Matt, I love you so much. You mean the world to me, no offense Jack, and I genuinely couldn’t see myself sharing my life with anyone else. Will you please, please do me the honor of marrying me?” 

“No fucking way, I can’t believe you’re proposing, holy shit.” Matt had tears in his eyes and he was shaking from excitement. “Wait, yes, of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much.” 

With a sigh of relief, Mark stood and slid the ring over Matt’s finger. He pulled his fiancé in for a kiss, unable to stop himself from smiling. They held each other for a while, with Matt crying tears of joy onto Mark’s shoulder. Mark ran his hand through Matt’s hair, and he really couldn’t wipe the smile from his face.

“I love you, Matt. I’m so glad you said yes.” He pressed a quick kiss to Matt’s lips. 

“How could I say no to this?” Matt questioned, gesturing to Mark’s overall figure. “Jack, did you know about this?”

Jack nodded. “Everyone knew, apart from you, pops. Travis, Toby, your parents.” 

Matt smiled at him, leaving Mark’s embrace to hug his son. 

“Congrats, you two. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Mark joined the hug, until Jack eventually decided to let them have a moment to themselves. 

“Can we take cute engagement pictures?” Was the first thing from Matt’s lips once they were alone. Mark laughed, he was expecting Matt to ask that, so he’d gone ahead and booked a photographer. 

“Yeah, we’ll do it after the new year. We can let the family know in the next couple of days and break it to fans and industry people later on.” 

The fans already knew they were dating, and had been a little overwhelming in their support. Mark knew they’d be thrilled once they found out.

They sipped at their wine, both men ecstatic about their engagement. Matt couldn’t stop gushing about the ring, and the wedding, and Mark loved how happy he was. 

“Have I ever told you I loved you?” Mark asked.

“Just a few times, Mark. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things i probably should clarify: 
> 
> 1) Mark’s parents are still divorced, but they reconciled and started doing a joint Christmas to make life easier for the kids. Idk if it’s that way irl but it’s that way for the sake of the fic  
> 2) Mark’s mom still lives in his childhood home and we’re pretending that that’s only 45 minutes away from LA bc fuck geography  
> 3) Travis sucks at cooking in this fic and has personal chefs bc he’s rich and can do that


End file.
